Black Cat
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: This is my actual first story. When Gumball decides to be a better person, something sends him a suit to fight crimes, but then all the odds are turned against when betrayal, love, family, friends, enemies, and the people of the world are in his hands. The end is near.
1. The Black Cat Rises

Story Of Black-Cat

**This Story Is Placed As Fan Fiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball.**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. This is the story of black-cat, though what you didn't know is that this was actually the first story i written, before the first blood. I started writing in march, but later decided to give up the story and just rate others, but when xdxd47 said i should write a story, which was the first blood, it gave me confidence when i was amazed with the readers. So i decided to return and finish this story. This may be a spoiler, but this the first part of a trilogy.**

-playground, 12:43 p.m.-

The story starts off with Gumball, lying on the ground doing nothing. As he lies there, he thinks about being a superhero. Gumball wonders if he were able to become a hero or at least do something for the greater good.

"_what if I can actually do something good for everyone? Let everyone live without fearing about people that can actually do damage to other people, people that never hurt anyone or anything. What if…what if I can be everyone savior? What if I can be everyone solution for bad people, people like…like Tina? But, how?"_

After that, the bell rings for recess being over. He gets up and still wonders of being a superhero. He walks still thinking about, then as he approaches his locker; Tina pushes him, harshly to his locker. This knocks Gumball down to the floor. Tina and her gang, Jamie, Anton, and Joe, which they laugh at him.

"_Ha! Look how easy is it to push down a little girl!" Tina said_

They laughed in humiliation of what they have seen Tina did. Gumball felt a little uncertain of Tina. So he got up and spoke to her.

"_look Tina." Said gumball while getting back up._

"_I think the only reason you're mean to people is because you never had a real friend, you're insecure about yourself, and you think, seeing other people be sad would make you happier, well it doesn't." Gumball said_

As Gumball made his statement clear and well said, Tina turned to her side, Gumball thinking he made his point of her loneliness and insecurity. He was wrong, when Tina turned, she went back, grabbed Gumball, and pinned him against his locker.

"_I don't need to happy, when I'm dominating the little guys or your so called students, I rule this place what we call school." Tina said_

After she said that, she threw Gumball in his locker and locked him in there and he laid there the whole night. Gumball did some thinking that night. And soon as soon as he gets out, all of his issues were going to change.

The next morning, Darwin asked his classmates if they seen Gumball, but no one has seen him since yesterday. After that he goes to his locker and takes out his stuff. Gumball hears someone getting their things and remembered that his locker is next to Darwin's. Gumball tries to kick out of it but nothing worked, but Darwin heard something coming from Gumball's locker. Darwin gets closer to it and closer and says "Hello."

"_Help! Help! Help!" Coming from gumball's locker_

Darwin recognizes the voice coming from the locker. He moves and puts his ear near the locker.

"_Gumball? Is that you?" Said Darwin_

"_Yes! Help me get out of here!" Gumball said_

Darwin tries to open the locker, but wouldn't budge and even used his locker code, but still wouldn't open. Darwin decided to run to the locker to see if it could open. He ran on 3 and sure enough, it opened.

"_Gumball! Gumball! Are you okay?" Said Darwin_

"_Yeah I'm okay." Said Gumball_

"_How did you ended in your locker?" Said Darwin_

"_Oh, dude you wouldn't believe if I tell you that Tina threw me and lock me in my own locker, just because I tried to help Tina, with emotional problems." Gumball said_

Darwin stood silent for a while.

"_Wow… You're right, I wouldn't believe that." Darwin said_

After their talk, they headed to class, but Gumball was frustrated.

"_You know what Darwin? I'm going to become something that Elmore needs." Said Gumball, serious about his decision of making an impact._

"_Yeah. Whatever makes you feel better." Darwin said, saying without a care._

"_I'm serious. I'm tired of people like Tina to keep picking on innocent kids like us, she has to be stop." Said Gumball_

"_Well how can you compete with her? She's a T-Rex and you're a cat." Said Darwin_

"_Well, there is something I can do. I can train." Said Gumball_

"_Look, in a few days, this will blow over and move on. Let's save some time and do it today." Said Darwin_

"_Look, what I will do, is my business, but I will not let this blow over." Said Gumball, in a slightly louder voice_

"_Okay, but it's your funeral." Said Darwin as he enters the classroom._

After school, gumball went to train. He trained all afternoon by practicing martial arts, kung fu, even boxing. When he was done working out, he went back home. He continued this way for months and couldn't stop, he progressed into an unstoppable fighting machine and for it was to help others. Gumball took that vow serious. He wouldn't stop, until he saved lives.

As he went back, he noticed that it was dark already, but saw a package. It was listed for Gumball. Gumball grabbed it, tried to shake it, until he remembered that his family is still sleeping and would probably question him about being out so late.

He knew that they were sleeping, but wanted to know what was inside that mysterious package. So he took it up stairs and into his room. Gumball was a little scared of what the package could be.

"_Should I open it? What could it be? No one would just leave a package without a return address and expect it to be nothing. Could it?" Thought Gumball, all scared, but excited yet hesitated._

Gumball couldn't wait anymore, so he opened and was shocked. He stepped back and rubbed his eyes, repeatedly. When Gumball opened it, he had never thought it would contain contained a costume. He thought it might be for Halloween, but it isn't for a couple months now. Then he saw gadgets, gloves, weapons, and other things the human eye has not yet seen, only in the movies they might, but in reality. Then Gumball saw that there was a letter. He opened the envelope that was addressed to him. As he opened it, he saw a letter. It said

"_Dear Gumball Watterson. We know who you are, but you don't know us. We are giving you state of the art equipment that has never been fully tested, but we are giving you this, because we believe that you might be the person who can change this world and make it a better place to live in. All we ask of you is to use it for the greater good for humanity. Sincerely the people and others associated with making the equipment F.B.I, C.I.A., the US Government, navy seals, and the crew of area 51." Said Gumball, while reading out loud the letter._

There were instructions of how to use the equipment. Though he knew that whoever sends this, really counted on him. He saw so many unique gadgets like gloves that can have the ability to stick to walls, levitate around items, and have stuff come off if it likes fire, water, ice, and so many others. He also saw that the costume was protected and was hard to be destroyed by.

The costume was resisted against fire, bullets, water, ice, and so many other hazardous weather and objects. He also saw that he received so many other gadgets. Though the costume also had the power to levitate him and even make him fly though his boots. There was still so much to explore, but had to go sleep for tomorrow, so he hid them under his bed. Gumball liked it so much that he wore the costume in his sleep. There he slept with the costume, waiting to become the next hero, the next savior, and the next avenger.

-7:55 a.m.

Gumball wakes up and sees his alarm clock. He realized that he over slept and was going to be late. He was still wearing the costume, so he put his sweater and pants underneath it. He rushed downstairs and went outside, but missed his bus. Gumball remembered that he is wearing the costume and was able to fly.

Gumball put on his costume and was trying to figure out the costume worked. Then he started to fly all of sudden when he tapped the boots, but was going in the wrong direction.

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!" Said Gumball, in fear._

Gumball was flying back and forth, and many different angels of flying that he wasn't capable of doing. He then controlled the boots, by making himself levitate with it. After that, Gumball started to get the hang of it.

Though he was able to figure out how to work it. He was amazed of it, so he decided to explore for awhile. But saw that the bus driver took a wrong turn and was heading to a crashed bridge and was endangering his classmates' lives. Gumball flew right to end of the bridge, waiting to grab it.

Meanwhile, back at the bus while everyone is being all noisy, but then when the students started to panic when they realize the bus driver fell asleep and were heading to the end of the bridge.

"_Oh my god! We're going to die! It's over for us!" Said people from the bus_

And as it was heading to the water. As they are in fear of dying, they head down and fall and as they are going to crash into the water, it stops in the front of it.

What they couldn't believe that was possible became a reality. The bus stop near in front of the water like an inch or two. Though all the students went through the front and were kind of crowed since students were on top of each other, mainly because they were staring death in the face.

They later turned to the rear end of the bus and saw something in a suit with a black, with a sky blue utility belt. Also with a mask that allowed the eyes to be red, pure red as "crimson blood" color. Also that no mouth was seen, but a black suited vigilante.

Gumball caught the bus, before his fellow classmates met a terrible death. By the end and was able to bring it up and land it safely on the ground at school. All of the students got out of the bus, were rushing as if they were pushing each other. They were going to thank the masked vigilante, but gumball flew away and went to the back of the school and put on his regular clothes and headed into school from the back.

As he heads to class, he notices that everyone is talking about the hero that saved them from crashing into the water. They said things like

"_I wonder who saved us from the bridge. How was that "thing" able to do that? I wonder if that superhero is even human." Said people from the hallways _

After Gumball started to hear all those things people said about him saving them. Gumball couldn't help it, but grew a small smile. Gumball realized that he saved them and was able to make a difference, but thought if he should continue.

-12:00 p.m.-

After class, everyone went outside for recess, but Gumball is walking down, still thinking about it.

"_What if I continue this superhero thing? Can I get in big trouble for it? Will this affect the people I know? Will I put them in danger? What should I do?" Thought Gumball, still walking around, looking at the kids of Elmore junior high._

All of a sudden, Gumball hears a cry for help, he runs quickly and traces it to the back of the school, where Gumball is behind. Gumball checks what's going on and he sees Tina, rising up Penny's backpack.

"_Ha-ha! Come on! Reach, you little peanut!" Said Tina._

Gumball grew anger at Tina; he hated her bullying innocent people, but knew he can't fight her. But, he knows someone who can save innocent people. With that Gumball ran to a hiding place and took off his clothes and got into his costume.

"_Come on! What's the matter penny? Can't reach?" Said Tina, all sarcastic._

"_you know that's not yours. Right?" Said an anonymous voice._

"_Who said that?!" Yelled Tina._

Tina looks to the left and sees no one, then the right and still couldn't see. Tina is confused, she thought it was all in her head, as if she was having brain trouble.

"_up here!" Said the anonymous voice._

Tina looks up and sees nothing, until someone jumps down and kicked her off her feet. Making her fall, the first time that someone to knock down a T-Rex.

"_Who did that?" Said Tina, trying to get up._

She gets up, but the mysterious figure is gone. After Tina looks around and sees nothing, she turns to Penny, but is later kicked in the face and she was back on the ground. She gets up more furious, but sees the figure in a black costume and realizes that it was the same person that saved them from the bridge.

"_Who are you supposed to be?" Said Tina._

While Gumball was still standing, he was thinking of name. Then he decided the name for him.

"_I am the Black-Cat. I'm here to protect innocent people from getting hurt by jerks like you." Said Gumball, in a slighter darker and deeper voice._

"_Well looks like you just bought yourself a world of pain!" Said Tina_

Tina charged at him, but Gumball moved out of the way, fast enough that Tina didn't even see. Though Tina was angrier, but Gumball knew he can't just hurt her. Then he saw a basketball court and had an idea.

"_Come on! Chase me! Or is that too much for your walnut brain to handle!?"_

"_I'm going to make you wish that you haven't said that, you little runt!"_

Tina was charging, but then ran towards Gumball. What she didn't expect that the figure known as "Gumball" throwing a rope and then used it on the basketball pole and slide through out of danger, but then Tina trip on the rope. As she fell, she saw Gumball pulling the rope and seeing the pole falling on Tina.

Tina was taken down by Gumball, but she still couldn't believe that someone who was way smaller than her was able to do so. Everyone around was surprised. That they even gapped and dropped their jaws

Gumball grabs the backpack, from the ground, and walks to penny.

"_I believe this is yours?" Said Gumball, while holding out the backpack._

Penny didn't say anything, but she later hugged. Gumball was unaware of it, but knew it was Penny's way of saying "thank you" and he felt good about it.

"_Thank you mister." Said Penny, whispering it to his ear._

After that brief moment, one classmate clapped their hands and soon everyone around clapped their hands for the Black-Cat, who took down one of the major bullies in Elmore Junior High. Penny later stopped hugging him. Gumball handed her the backpack and Gumball later ran and flew away.

Everyone in school that saw him, now wonder if they should fear him or like him. He may have ended the reign of Tina's bulling, but someone that could do that could have the choice to take them down as well.

Later on in school, Gumball was happy for once, in a really long time. Gumball later noticed people drawing pictures, all similar to the Black-Cat. Gumball was a little surprised by it, but decided to ignore it and get back to doing his work. Though it sure gave him the kind of attention he needed for saving one of his closest friends from a bully that has nearly bullied almost everyone before.

As Gumball is on his way to his locker, he saw Darwin screaming his name repeatedly.

"_Gumball! Gumball! Gumball!" Said Darwin while screaming down the hallway to gumball's direction._

"_What? What is buddy?"_

"_Dude! Did you hear!?"_

"_hear what?"_

"_There is this new superhero!"_

"_No way!" Said Gumball, all sarcastic, like if he had no idea._

"_Seriously! Dude this guy was so cool of what he did to Tina, just to save Penny. It was unbelievable! He slid and caught her with a rope and brought her down! But there is something you should know."_

"_Oh really. What?"_

"_I think penny, likes that guy."_

"_." Gumball's face was just neutral since he is that "superhero" is him._

"_I think Penny might fall for that guy and we don't even know who he is, so there. I just really think you should know that?" Said Darwin, feeling a little guilty, as if he had something to do with it._

"_What's so bad about that?"_

Darwin paused and turned to Gumball, very slowly. He could not believe what he just heard that Gumball doesn't care about that. It wasn't natural for Darwin to yell or be mad, but something sparked inside of him that changed him into an over-protective person.

"_What's so bad about that? What's so bad about that?!" Said Darwin outraged._

"_Dude, just calm down."_

"_Gumball! I will not clam down! I can't believe my ears. That is Penny Fitzgerald, the girl that you fell in love with since pre-school!"_

Everyone started to look at them.

"_what are you looking at?!" Said Darwin, all outraged, as if he is over protective._

After that little speech, everyone went back to walking. Except penny, who couldn't help, but eavesdrop to their conversation. So she went to a side of the end of the lockers and listened.

"_Dude it's all right." Said Gumball, trying to calm Darwin down._

"_Look, you and I both know that I have a massive crush on Penny. And yes, I may say "I love you" to her, by mistake. But that's because I'm scared. I'm scared that she may reject me. I know that I'm not the best looking, most talented, or even normal to others. And even if Penny likes the superhero, I can't stop her from being happy. Because that's how much I love her." Said gumball, while Penny was surprised at what she just heard from Gumball._

"_But what happens if Penny meets someone else and goes out with that person. And there is nothing you could do about." Said Darwin, now with a different perspective on him._

"_Actually there is something I can do. I would make sure that guy would treat her like an angel, an angel. The angel that she truly is. And being treated like a princess, and even if I'm not that person, I would still protect her." Said Gumball, with him saying in such a caring voice that even turned penny's way of thinking of Gumball._

After their talk, Gumball got his things from his locker and made his way to leave the school. While Darwin is now confused and messed with in the head. Though Penny was eavesdropping, she couldn't believe that the boy she liked, actually "loved" her, but was scared. Scared that he wasn't good enough for her, so he would keep denying what he said, but still protect her. Penny decided to go leave the school.

As Penny is walking, thoughts are going through her head. Wondering that if she is good enough for him. Although that she is head cheerleader, but wouldn't have been that if it wasn't for Gumball doing a routine that made him get cut and Penny safe to be in the cheerleading squad. He was kind to her. He was there for her. He was someone Penny really liked.

After her long walk, she made it to her house. She stood in the front of her porch. Then she heard something coming towards her, but when she turned, nothing was there. She was going to go inside, but then she heard it again. Then she knew what it was.

"_Penny!" Yelled Gumball, while running towards her house_

Gumball ran while holding something in his hand. Then he made it to Penny.

"_What is it Gumball?" Asked Penny, wondering why he ran all this way for._

"_You left your notebook on my desk. We have a test we have to do tomorrow. So I decided to bring it to you, since you didn't pick it up." Said Gumball, while handing her notebook_

"_You didn't look inside?" Asked Penny, since she had some "personal" things in there_

"_No, I didn't. It's your privacy and I respect that." Said Gumball, because he cares about and respects her privacy with her things._

"_Oh. Okay." Said Penny, while getting back her notebook._

"_Well, I think I should get going." Said Gumball, while about to leave, while pointing his way out._

Penny, then thought if she should do something that she wanted to do, since the day she met him. Then she ran to Gumball.

"_Gumball wait." Said Penny while catching up to gumball, in the front of her house_

"_What?" Asked Gumball, wondering why she stopped him_

"_I know." Said Penny, referring to Gumball having a crush on her._

"_Know what?" Asked Gumball, not knowing what she meant._

"_I know your secret." Said Penny, trying to make more sense to Gumball._

Gumball then paused. Penny only knew that Gumball "loved" her, but Gumball thought something else.

"_Oh no. She knows! I can't believe! She wasn't supposed to know I'm the Black-Cat. What should I do? I guess there's nothing left to do then turn in." Thought Gumball._

"_Penny, I'm sorry you know. I thought you might not talk to me. Please I didn't know what you think, mainly because I know how busy you are. I'm so-" said Gumball, but was interrupted when Penny kissed him._

They kissed for quite some time, but Gumball, thought his first kiss with her would be great, but instead he was just plain confused about it.

After the kiss, penny decided to tell why she did it and why.

"_I know that you have a crush on mean and you "love" me." Said Penny, while hesitating with the word "love."_

Gumball felt relieved that she didn't know about him about being the Black-Cat, but also embarrassed that she knows that he has a crush on her.

"_Gumball. You didn't have to be scared. Because I have something to tell you. I actually have a crush on you." Said Penny, while blushing_

They both blushed at that. They didn't expect that they both have feelings for each other and not know about it.

"_Wow. I have a crush on you and you have a crush on me." Said Gumball, with a smile, since it seemed too good to be true._

"_I guess." Said Penny, couldn't help but giggle_

"_So what should we do?" Asked gumball_

"_Wanna go out?" Asked penny._

Though didn't know how to react to that, but he knew the answer to that already.

"_there is nothing in the world that I want more, then to go out with you, yes." Said gumball, since he loved her already and it was the day he longed for._

Penny couldn't help it, but hug him. As she hugged him, Gumball hugged back, but one thought crossed his head. He is the Black-Cat and that will be put here in danger if they found out who he is.

"_I am totally screwed, but I will protect her. No matter what." Thought Gumball_

**That is the end of the first chapter, and after 4 months of fixing it, it is good. I'm EvelioandZgroup, signing out. If you wanna add me on favorite social sites, check my profile. Other than that, this story is going to be deep.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. What Must Be Done To Save Others

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. I Have A Big Announcement That Will Make You Flip. A Couple Of Authors Like BDA241 And Urimizo Are Letting Me Make Stories (Ex: Misunderstood And Life Cut Short.) Into "Film" Adaptations, Meaning Those Stories Are In Development Of Being Made Into Film. We Are Going To Post Them On YouTube, Later See If More People Like, We Will Try To Get Them Into Theater, But Aren't Too Such About That. Though They Will Be Made Into Films, Some Short Films And Full Length Films, So Now Here Is Your 2****nd**** Chapter Of "Black-Cat."**

It's Been 3 Weeks Since Gumball Became The Black-Cat. Though Gumball Had No idea That Black-Cat Would Go This Far, But Elmore Has Changed Since Gumball Made His Appearance As The Black-Cat. Though It Had Just Seemed That Gumball Gained A Suit And Made A Living Out Of It, But What Gumball Has Done Has Changed Elmore. Elmore Is Living Better, Crime Has Gone, And Gumball Is Having A Great Life. Especially Since Penny And Him Have Gone Dating. Though 3 Weeks Didn't Go Far, But Something Did.

It Was A Friday Afternoon, Darwin And Anais Were Playing In The Backyard. Though They Were Playing A Game That Usually Darwin And Gumball Played, But He Hasn't Had Time For That. So Darwin Used Anais As A Replacement.

"_So Anais, Are You Ready?" Asked Darwin As He Grabbed The Dice._

"_Let Me Guess. Dodge-" Said Anais, Before Interrupted By Darwin_

"_Dodge Or Dare!" Yelled Darwin_

After He Yelled, He Threw The Dice. But He Threw It Too Hard And One Die Went The Window. After That, Darwin And Anais Went To Retrieve It From Upstairs. They Were Looking If It Went Through Their Parents Room, But Couldn't Find It. Though They Noticed That Darwin And Gumball's Room Was Open, So They Checked If It Went Through There.

"_Darwin, Are You Sure That It Went Through Here?" Asked Anais._

"_It Has To Be Here, Where Else Could It Have Gone?" Said Darwin_

They Searched Around And Around, But Still No Die, But Then Anais Checked Under Gumball's Bed And Looked Around And Then Found The Die.

"_Found It!" Said Anais, Holding The Die._

After That, She Got Out From Under The Bed, But Tipped Over A Box's Lid. She Noticed Something Inside, So She Took It Out And Opened It, But There Was Nothing But A Letter.

"_Darwin, Check This Out." Said Anais, While Handing Out The Letter._

"_Dear Gumball W-" Said Darwin, Until He Heard Something Coming His Way_

"_It's Gumball. Put It Back Where It Was." Said Anais Under Pressure._

They Put The Letter Back In The Box, And Then Placed The Box Back To Where It Was. After That, The Door Opened And They Acted Causal And Saw It Was Gumball.

"_Hey You Guys." Said Gumball_

"_Hey Gumball." Said Darwin And Anais._

"_What Are You Guys Doing?" Asked Gumball_

"_Well We Came Here To Find The Other Die For Our Game And We Found It. So I Guess We'll Just Leave." Said Darwin, Leaving The Room With Anais._

After They Left, Gumball Decided To Check Under His Bed And Saw That The Letter Was Still In Place, But To Make Sure, He Took It With Him. Then He Decided To Go To The Nearest Store And Buy Some Snacks. He Went Downstairs And Saw His Mom.

"_Hey Mom." Said Gumball._

"_Yes." Said Nicole_

"_Can I Go To The Store Real Quick To Get Something?" Asked Gumball_

"_I Guess, But Be Back Soon." Said Nicole_

"_Cool, Thanks Mom." Said Gumball, Before Exiting Out The Door._

Gumball Walked For A While And Got To A Store. He Entered The Store, But Before His Mind Could Even Cross Junk Food, He Saw A Black Pendant And Saw That It Was On Sale. Gumball Grabbed It And Head To The Cashier. He Noticed Laurence "Larry" Needlemeyer

"_Hey Larry." Said Gumball_

"_Hello Watterson, What Can I Do For You?" Said Larry_

"_I Want To Buy This Pendant." Said Gumball, While Handing It Out._

"_Nice Choice That Will be $8.59." Said Larry_

Gumball Took Out His Wallet And Handed Him A Ten Dollar Bill. After That, Larry Made The Purchase And Gave Him The Pendant.

"_Your Change Will Be $1.41, Thank You And Come Again." Said Larry Handing Him A Receipt And Change._

After That, Gumball Was About To Head Out. But Then Before He Could Leave, 3 Masked Robbers Came In With Guns.

"_Everybody Down On The Ground!" Yelled Robber#1_

Gumball Got Down, But Knew He Had To Be Hidden To Change It Black-Cat. Then Saw The, Rob The Cashier, But Then The Other Robber Took Gumball's Pendant, And Then Gumball Got Up.

"_Give Me That Back." Demanded Gumball_

"_What Are You Going To Do; I'm The One With The Gun On Your Forehead." Said Robber#3 With The Gun To Gumball's Head_

After He Said That, Gumball Quickly Grabbed The Gun And Knocked Him Out With It. Then The Other 2 Robbers Went With The Stolen Cash And Gumball's Pendant. Gumball Ran Outside And They Drove Away. Gumball Kept Running To The Van.

"_You're Not Getting Away With This!" Yelled Gumball, While Running Next To The Robber's Van_

Then The Second Robber Grabbed His Shotgun, But When He Turned To The Window, Gumball Was Gone. He Wondered What Was Going On, But Then Saw A Mysterious Black Figure Was In Front, But Punch The Front Of The Van And It Flipped In Mid Air. Then Fell To The Ground, But Upside Down.

Both Of Them Were Bleeding, But Then Saw Black Footsteps Coming Towards Them. Then Busted The Door And Grabbed Them Both.

"_You Guys Picked The Wrong Day To Steal." Said Gumball, In His Black-Cat's Voice, Dark And Deep._

Then Grabbed The Pendant And Cash And Flew Back To The Store, While Still Holding The Robbers In His Hand. He Handed Larry The Cash And Flew Out And Went To The Police Station And Put Them Behind Bars. After That, He Flew Away With the Pendant. When He Was Flying, People Cheered For Him For Saving The Day.

He Stopped Flying To Penny's House. He Went Back To His Normal Clothes And Walked Up To Her Door And Knocked On It. He Waited For Penny To Come Out And She Did.

"_Hey Gumball. What Are You Doing Here?" Asked Penny._

"_Well I Noticed That We Have Been Going For 3 Weeks, So I Got This For You." Said Gumball, While Showing The Black Pendant._

"_Oh My God! It's Beautiful." Said Penny_

"_Here, It's Yours. Happy 3 Weeks." Said Gumball, While Giving It To Her_

"_Thank You Gumball. Can You Put It On For Me?" Said Penny._

"_Sure." Said Gumball_

She Turned Around, While Gumball Put Around The Pendant To Her Neck. She Felt Really Special That Day. After That, Penny Gave Gumball A Kiss And He Left. He Later Returned Home, He Also Noticed That He Has Been Gone For 10 Minutes, Wasn't Fast Or Quick, But Then Gumball noticed A Letter With His Name On It.

He Went Upstairs And Saw That It Was A Letter By The People Who Send Him The Suit. He Took It Out And Read The Letter In His Thoughts.

"_Dear Gumball. We Have Seen You Progress Into The Hero We Thought You Be, But We Have Some Bad News. Though You May Be Know In Elmore, But People Around The World Are Seeing Videos Of You Doing Heroic Acts And You Have Been Seen Worldwide, So Everyone In The World Knows The Black-Cat. We Can't Let This Get Out of Hands, So We Need You To Give Up The Suit. If You Refuse, We Will Take It By Force Or Other Means Necessary. Signed Your Creators." Thought Gumball, Reading The Letter In His Mind._

Gumball Got On His Bed And Laid There For A While, Thinking If He Should Give Up The Suit. The One Thing That Made Elmore A Better Place Must Be Taken Away. Gumball Didn't Like It, One Bit.

"_You Know What? I'm Not Giving Up The Suit; This Suit Is A Good Thing. Even If Those Guys Try To Come And Get The Suit, They Can Try, But They Should Know Better. This Suit Is One Of The Most Powerful Weapons On Earth. I'll Face It, There's No Way They Can Take. No Way." Said Gumball_

After His Little Speech, He Went To Bed, With The Suit. He Was Confident That There Was No Way They Can Take It Away, But He Is Dealing With One Of The Most, Deadliest System In The World. Though He Believed He Can Fight Them, No Matter What.

-8:30 A.M. Saturday-

Gumball's Alarm Woke Him Up, So He Reached Out And Turned It Off. He Checked To See If He Still Had The Suit. He Pulled Out The Covers And Saw He Still Had It. As Surprised As He Is, He Put On His Clothes And Went Down To Watch Some TV. Though Something Interesting Came On In The News

"_Welcome Back To Channel 14 News. We Have Reason To Believe That The Government Believes That Black-Cat Is A Menace To Society And Should Be Stopped. Though It Only Got Worst When They Announced That A $50 Million Dollar Bounty Is Up For The Black-Cat." Said The Reporter_

"_Is This Really The Best They Can Do?" Thought Gumball._

"_But What Strangest Us The Most That They Also Put Up A $50 Million Dollar Bounty On Local Resident Gumball Watterson." Said The Reporter_

After Hearing That, Gumball Dropped Down On The Ground Thinking That They Actually Might Get The Suit.

"_They Wouldn't Release Why The Resident, Gumball Watterson, Is Put Up For A Bounty, But All They Can Say Was He Knows Why." Said The Reporter_

Gumball Was Quite Devastated By It, He Decided To Go Outside To Get Some Fresh Air, But As He Got Out And Started To Walk, He Noticed Some Kids Were Staring At Him. Then He Heard Something Behind Him

"_Hey Gumball. Did You Hear The News?" Said The Voice Behind Him_

He Turned And Saw Tobias A Couple Feet Away From Him.

"_No. Why?" Said Gumball_

"_Someone Is Put For $50 Million Dollars And He Is Here In Elmore." Said Tobias_

"_Who Is It?" Asked Gumball_

Then A Couple Of Kids Got Closer To Him And Were Carrying Bats, Lead Pipe, And Other Weapons.

"_I'm Sorry Gumball, But Money Does Crazy Things To People." Said Tobias, Pulling Out A Metal Bat._

"_Look Guys, I Don't Want To Hurt You, So Just Back Off And We Can Pretend This Never Happened." Said Gumball, Trying To Reason With Them._

The Kids Around Him Stood Silent For A While, Until One Broke In Laughter. Then All Of The Kids Did.

"_You Know You Aren't The Strong In Elmore." Said Tobias_

"_You Don't Know Me, Like You Do." Said Gumball_

"_Yeah Right. Get Him!" Yelled Tobias_

As They Were Getting In Closer, Gumball Closed Eyes And Hope For Was He Was Going To Do, Wasn't Going To Haunt Him. As Soon As They Got Close, He Opened His Eyes And Punched Tobias. He Punched Him So Hard, He Nearly Flew Away, But Crashed To A Car. Then Gumball Started To Fight Them. He Threw Punches Back And Forth And Just Before He Knew It, All Of Them Were Knocked Out.

He Knew What Did Was Wrong, But Had To Get Away. He Ran For A While Until He Stopped. He Then Walked For A While, Then Heard Something And Turned To See Penny's House. He Saw A Hand, So He Went There. He Went Inside And Saw No One There, Until The Door Closed And It Was Dark, But When The Lights Turned On, It Was Penny, Her Family, And His Family.

"_What Are You Guys Doing Here?" Asked Gumball._

But Before Any Of Them Could Say Anything, Penny Hugged Him And Was Crying A Little Bit. After Her Hug She Let Go And Re-Grouped With Them.

"_Look Gumball, I Know We Really Haven't Seen Eye To Eye, But When We Heard A Bounty Was Put On You, We Had To Help You Get Out Of This." Said Mr. Fitzgerald_

"_But Why?" Said Gumball_

"_Because You're Important To Out Daughter And That Makes You Important To Us." Said Mr. Fitzgerald_

"_How Do You Plan On Helping Me Though?" Said Gumball_

"_We Thought Long And Hard, So The Only Way Out Of This Is To Get You Out Of Elmore, But Through A Different Way." Said Anais._

"_How?" Said Gumball_

"_We Found A Tunnel Underground That Can Lead You Straight Out Of Elmore And Into A New Town." Said Darwin_

"_But What About You Guys?" Said Gumball_

"_None Of Them Or Us Can Go With You." Said Penny, While Releasing Another Tear._

"_So I Have To Go Away And Never Return?" Said Gumball_

"_That's Right; You Can't Contact Any Of Your Family Or Us When You Leave." Said Mr. Fitzgerald _

"_No One. So This Is The Last Time I Get To See Any Of You Guys." Said Gumball_

"_Afraid So." Said Mr. Fitzgerald _

Gumball Couldn't Believe It; He Couldn't Bear To Live Without Any Of Them In His Life. After That, Penny Got Closer To Him.

"_The Tunnel Is In Our Basement, We Dug Through The Dirt And Got In. I Hope You Don't Forget About Us." Said Penny, While Crying_

Gumball Hugged Penny And He Cried A Bit Too, Since This The Last Time He Will See Penny Or Anyone Else He Knew In The Past.

"_It Will Be Alright." Said Gumball, Knowing It Won't Be._

"_Alright Then, You Got To Go Now. Any Longer Here And People Might Find You And, And We Will Miss You More." Said Anais, While Crying A Bit As Well._

They Ended Their Hug And He Headed Towards The Basement And Took One Last Glance At Them, While Seeing Them They Shed A Tear In Their Eye. After That, He Went Down In The Basement And Saw A Big Hole Through There, So He Went In There And Followed In There. The Family Went Down And Blocked The Hole, So No One Could Find Gumball Or Get To Him In Any Way.

As Gumball Got Closer And Closer In Through The Hole, He Saw A Stream Coming By And Saw The End Of The Hole And The Entrance To The Tunnel. He Saw Two Ways, One Was Blocked And The Other Had A Small Light Glowing, So He Headed Towards The Light. As He Got Closer, He Ran And Ran And Finally Got Out, He Saw That Out Of The Tunnel Was A Peaceful Town, Just On The Left Of Him.

He Got Closer And Saw That It Was Indeed Peaceful. He Saw Kind People Around Him, He Saw The Name Of Town. The Town's Name Was Ashville. He Saw A Couple Of "Help Wanted" Signs So He Went Closer In The Town To Explore What It Had. It Wasn't Much, But Knew That It Was Okay, Because he Knew That It Was A New Beginning For Him.

-2 Weeks Later-

Time Has Passed Since The Bounty, But What Was Going Wasn't Much Good Either. Penny Fell In A Deep Depression, Darwin Was Less Fun Since He Doesn't Have His Partner With Him Anymore, Anais Dropped Her Grades, And Many Things Have Happened Though, But That Isn't What We Knew Was Bad Though.

-10:53 P.M., Power Plant-

Jamie, Tina, And Banana Joe Were Sneaking In Towards The Power Plant To Play A Joke On Them.

"_Okay, Is Everyone Here?" Asked Jamie_

"_Yeah." Said Joe And Tina_

"_Okay Then, Let's Roll." Said Jamie, While Running Towards It._

They Ran For A While, Until They Got To The Gate. Jamie And Joe Went Under It, Since A Hole Was Made Into The Steel Gate. While Tina, Simply Went Over It. They Went In Secretly And Where Looking For A Barrel Of Toxic Waste. They Searched To The Courtyard To The Docks. Until They Saw One.

"_Okay Now, Joe Help Me With This." Said Jamie, While Grabbing The Barrel._

They Grabbed It And Got On Tina's Tail And Ran Towards Her Head. After That They Made Their Escape, But That Was The Least Of Their Troubles. As Tina Was Running, The Barrel's Cap Opened And Spill Towards Tina, Jamie And Joe Noticed It So They Jumped Off, Before It Got On Them.

"_Did It Get On You?" Asked Jamie_

"_No." Said Joe_

"_What Are We Going To Do About Tina?" Said Jamie_

Then Two Big Steps Approached Them, Then They Looked Up And Couldn't Believe What They Seen.

"_Oh My God." Said Jamie_

"_Sometimes I Wonder If The Things We Do Are Even Worth It." Said Joe._

What They Have Seen Wasn't Normal. One Thing's For Sure, They Were Going To Need Help. Big Time.

**That's It For Chapter 2, The Story Will Keep Going On. So What You Think Though? Review And Tell Me What You Think. Also My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I'm Signing Off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	3. Going Back

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Now Here Is Your 3****rd**** Chapter Of Black-Cat, But I Will Say That Writing Theses Stories Takes Me Time, But I Can Say That I'm A Fast Writer. It Turns Out That I Can Make a 3,000 Word Chapter In Less Than 3 Hours, But I Only Write When I'm Either In The Mood Or When I Feel The Need To Continue To Write, But If There Is A Story You Want Me To Continue, Then Tell Me. You Get A Faster Update If You Ask (Nicely) And It's Possible, I'm Taking Ideas For Authors Or Users Now. So If You Have An Idea For A Story, Post Them As Reviews If You Don't Have An Account, But If You Do, You Have The Choice Of Posting Them As Reviews Or PMs, But I Will Never Take Full Credit. So You Will Get Credit, But I Have To Like The Idea Enough. So Don't Be Afraid To Ask. So Here Is Your 3****rd**** Chapter Of Black-Cat**

-The Next Day-

Meanwhile With Gumball, He Was Living A Calm Life In Ashville. He Was A Cashier At A Local Mini-Mart, He Lives In An Apartment With A Roommate, And He Is Living Okay For Now. Gumball Was Living Alright In Just 2 Weeks, Though He Never Forgets About Penny, Darwin, Anais, And Everyone Else He Knew. Also He Changed His Identity So People Wouldn't Recognize Him, Especially With The Bounty On Him. His Fake Was Alex Henderson.

After Working His Job, He Heads Off To His Apartment. It Takes Him A Couple Of Minutes Since It's A Small Town And Doesn't Live Far From His Apartment. When He Got Back To His Apartment He Noticed That His Roommate Wasn't There. His Roommate's Name Was Sarah Gallagher. Sarah Was A Pink Cat That Wore A Blue Shirt And Black Plants. Sarah Was A Nice Person, She Is About The Same Age, But The Town Rarely Has Adults. So Kids Can Get Jobs, Live In Their Own House Or Apartment, Since The Only Adults Seen Are Other Workers Or Store Owners.

Seeing That He was the Only One There Right There, He Flipped On The TV And Went To Watch Some Shows. When He Was In The Middle Of Watching A Show, Something Came On When He Was Watching.

"_This Is An Emergency Report. Hello, Today A Serious Outbreak Has Happened. When We Thought Japan's Biggest Monster Was Godzilla, In America We Have An 800 Feet T-Rex In Elmore." Said The News Reporter_

"_An 800 Feet T-Rex? Why Does That Seem Familiar?" Said Gumball_

"_The Report Shown That The T-Rex Was Seen Breaking In The Local Power Plant With 2 Accomplices That Haven't Been Identified Yet. Though It Was Seen That They Stole A Toxic Waste Barrel And It Somehow Grown The 8 Feet T-Rex To 800. Though The Worst Thing Is That It Has Been Terrorizing For A Couple Of Hours And The Black-Cat Hasn't Shown. The People Believe That They Drove Him Away When The Bounty Was Placed And 12 Year Old Gumball Watterson Is Still Missing And The Bounty Is Still On, But The People Of Elmore Now Ask The Black-Cat To Come Back And Save Them. If You Can Hear Us, Please Come Back And Save Us. We Beg Of You, Save Us." Said The News Reporter._

After That, Gumball Turned Off The TV And Went To His Bedroom. There He Pulled Out A Box From Under His Bed. He Took Off The Cover And There Was His Suit. He Grabbed His Mask And Remembered Why he Kept It. He Kept It To Save People, No Matter What, He Will Save Others. He Put On His Suit And Mask And Flew Out the Window, Back To Elmore.

-3 Hours Later, 9:50 P.M., Elmore Downtown-

The Town Is Being Torn Apart By An 800 Feet Dinosaur, The Military Tried To Contain It, Without Being Squashed By Her. That T-Rex Was No Other Than Tina, Who Grew Because Of The Toxic Waste That Was Accidentally Poured On Her. As The Citizens Of Elmore Watched As She Destroys The Town. There Was No One There To Save Them.

She Terrorized Building, Smashed Them With Her Tail, Step On Innocent Civilians, And More Acts That Is Causing Her To Destroy The Town Of Elmore. It Seemed That There Was No Hope Left.

Tina Later Decided To Grab A Couple Of Citizens, Her Arms Increased More Than It Should Have And She Was Able To Get A Couple.

In Her Claw She Caught Two Regular Citizens, But Also Got Penny In Her Claw. She Realized It And She Dropped The Other Citizens, Except Penny. As They Were Falling, The Firefighters Got A Portable Trampoline, The Ones They Use To Save People From Falling Buildings, To Catch Them.

Tina Held On To Her, She Knew That She Had A Bone To Pick With Her Since Tina Got Beaten By The Black-Cat, Just To Save Penny.

"_Hey Penny." Said Tina, In A Louder And Much Darker Voice_

"_What?" Said Penny, In Fear_

"_You Know That Vermin Isn't Here To Save You. So I Guess I Can Have A Little Fun Before I Drop You." Said Tina_

"_Please Don't Do That Tina. Please." Said Penny, In A Begging Voice_

"_You're Right. I Should Drop You Right Now." Said Tina_

"_No! That's Not What I Meant!" Said Penny_

"_Too Late." Said Tina_

After She Said That, She Released Penny From Her Claws. She Is Falling And She Knows That No One Can Save Her. As She Is Falling, The Firefighters Try To Get To Where She Was Falling To, But Was No Use, Since It Was Far. As Soon As She Was Inch From The Ground, She Opened Her Eyes To See That She Is Still Alive And She An Inch Above The Ground.

She Looked Up And Saw That Her Leg Was Caught By The Black-Cat (AKA Gumball). She Got On The Ground And Got Back On Her Feet, She Later Faced Eye To The Black-Cat. Both Didn't Know What To Say, But The Black-Cat Knew He Had To Stop Tina From Destroying The Rest of Elmore. He Flew Back Up And Was Determined To Stop Her.

While Flying Up, He Saw Tina, But He Decided To Yell Out To Her.

"_Hey! T-Rex! Remember Me!" Yelled Black-Cat_

Tina Turned And Later Recognized That Little Black Vermin She Called. Once She Turned, She Faced Him And Was Staring At Him In The Eye. They Didn't Fear Each Other Though, But Seemed Impossible To Know Who Could Win.

"_So You Came Back. What You Do Think You Can Do To Me Now? I'm Bigger, Stronger, And More Deadly Than Ever." Said Tina, Trying To Get Him To Fear Her_

"_Size Doesn't Matter." Said The Black-Cat_

After That, Tina Grew Angry And Tried To Bite The Black-Cat, But Was Unaware When Black-Cat Used His Gloves To Spray Fire In Her Mouth. He Flew Away Around Her While Trying To Stop The Fire From Her Mouth, But He Had A Plan To Stop Her.

He Remembered When He Faced Her Back At Recess A Couple Weeks Back, He Thought He Could Use The Same Method, But Only Change How He Will Do It.

He Flew Back Up To Tina And Sprayed Water, Later Freezing It To Ice, On Both Of Her Eyes. She Was Now Blind At The Moment, But Knew That He Needed To Do One More Thing If The Plan Was To Succeed. He Flew Down To Her Feet And Did The Same Thing Like He Did With Her Eyes.

His Plan Was Now In Motion. He Flew Back Up To Tina's Height And Screamed Out Loud To Tina.

"_Hey Tina! Why Don't You Come And Get! Or Is Your Brain, Still The Size Of A Walnut!" Yelled The Black-Cat, Trying To Intimate Her._

After Tina Hearing That, She Try To Come Forth Black-Cat's Direction, But Doesn't Realized That She Is Just Where Black-Cat Wants Her. The Minute She Tried To Move Forward, But Collapsed. She Was Falling Down, But While Civilians Were Running Out Of Harm, Penny Wasn't Moving And He Knew That.

"_Penny!" Yelled The Black-Cat, While Flying To Save Her._

As She Was Falling On The Ground, Penny Couldn't Run Fast Enough And Knew She Was Doomed, But Luckily The Black-Cat Grabbed Her And Flew Her Out Of Danger. Though Tina Fell To The Ground And Caused A Big Fog To Emerge. Though When The Fog Cleared Up, Tina Was Back To Normal Size. Showing That The Toxic Waste Wore Off On Her. The Officers Pointed Guns To Her And Knew That She Was Taken Down.

As She Was Down, One Officer Grabbed A Big Piece Of Rope And Everyone Helped Tie Her Up And Send Her To Jail. Though It Wasn't Easy Since She Was Still A T-Rex, They Sued A Pick Up Truck And Dragged Her To The Local Authorities.

After The Black-Cat Saved Penny, He Put Her Back On The Ground And She Was Happy To Be Alive And The Black-Cat Was Just Happy She Was Okay. Though He Knew That He Couldn't Reveal His Identity. But Found A Way To Say Something From Him.

"_Are You Penny Fitzgerald?" Asked The Black-Cat_

"_Yes, Why?" Said Penny, A Little Confused_

"_Gumball Watterson Wanted Me To Say That He Misses You And Everyone Else, He Hopes For The Best Of You Guys, Until He Comes Back." Said The Black-Cat_

"_He Said That?" Said Penny_

"_Yes He Did." Said The Black-Cat, Since He Is Gumball_

With The Bounty Still On Him And Black-Cat, He Knew That Everyone Around Would Try To Get Him, But Instead Something Else Happened. A Normal Citizen Clapped Their Hands And Soon Enough Everyone Else Did As Well. He Knew That It Meant That People Didn't Care About The Bounty, They Only Care That He Is Still There To Protect Them, No Matter What.

When A Police Officer Pulled Out His Gun At The Black-Cat, Some People Remembered That There Was Still A Bounty On Him.

"_Black-Cat, You're Under Arrest By The Orders Of The Government." Said The Fellow Officer_

People Were A Little Upset, But He Knew That He Needed To Get Away. He Flew Away And Didn't Returned, While Citizens Wondered If He Will Ever Come Back.

Meanwhile In A Place Quite Unusual, Was A Graveyard, There Was A Hooded Person. There The Hooded Person Made A Star In The Form Of Witchcraft. There The Person Had A Spell Book And Large Pot Filled With Strange Liquids Combined Together.

There The Hooded Person Grabbed The Pot And Dumped It In The Star, But Also Had A Circle In It, When It Dumped It, The Hooded Person Performed A Ritual And Did An Unusual Saying, Then Ghost Started To Come Out Of Their Tombstones And Fell Into The Circle And Hollowed Their Pain In There. Then The Circle Glowed Pure Red And Then A Huge Spark Came Out And Sparked At The Hooded Person.

The Hooded Person Fell After Being Struck By It, But Knew It Was Part Of The Ritual. After It Got Up, It Cleaned Itself, But Then Used Its Hand And Was Able To Levitate A Tombstone, And Then Destroy It. The Mysterious Hooded Person Started To Laugh In An Evil Manner.

"_With This Power, I Can Beat The Black-Cat."Said The Hooded Person_

After Saying That, The Person Took Off The Hoodie And Revealed To Be Other Little Ghost Friend, Carrie.

"_Then I Can Get What I Want The Most." Said Carrie_

Then She Was Able To Fly Higher Than Just To Float. She Flew away To The Midnight Sky And Laughed More And More In The Evil Sinister Way, Though What Could She Possibly Want With The Black-Cat?

-The Next Day, Ashville-

Gumball Was Seen In His Bedroom, Sleeping In After What He Did To Save His Friends. Today Was Gumball's Day Off And He Was Just Hoping To Sleep In For The Day, But His Roommate Had Different Plans For Him. As He Was Sleeping, He Was Woken Up When She Clapped Her Hands Really Hard, Next To His Ears.

With That, He Woke Up Scared. Then He Saw Sarah Next To Him, Smiling That He Was Finally Awake. As He Was Sane, He Was Still Sleepy.

"_What Are You Doing Here?" Said Gumball, Still Sleepy_

"_Well I Do Live Here And I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Go On A Picnic With Me?" Said Sarah, While Holding A Basket_

"_Look Sarah, I Just Want To Get Some Rest." Said Gumball_

After Hearing That, She Put Down The Basket And Got Next To Gumball And Gave Him Puppy Eyes To Him.

"_Please Come On A Picnic With Me." Said Sarah, With A Squeaky Voice And Still With The Eyes._

Even Gumball, Couldn't Resist Those Eyes. He Can Beat An 800 Feet T-Rex, But Can't Beat Puppy Eyes And That Look On Her Face. After A While, Gumball Gave In To It.

"_Alright, I'll Go." Said Gumball_

"_Thank You." Said Sarah._

"_Just Let Me Change Into Some Clothes." Said Gumball_

"_Okay." Said Sarah, While Going Out Of The Room And Closing The Door._

After That, Gumball Got Out Of Bed And Grabbed Some Clothes. He Went On And Put On His Regular Clothes That He Wore In Elmore. Also, He Wore His Suit Under It. After That, He Was Set To Go.

"_All Set." Said Gumball_

"_Great, Let's Get Going." Said Sarah After Getting Out The Door._

They Exited Their Apartment And Went On. After They Left They Took A Walk To The Park, To Look For A Shady. While Doing So, They Continue To Talk To Each And They Seemed To Have A Lot In Common. Then After That, They Found A Spot.

"_This Looks." Said Sarah._

"_Yeah, Lets Set Up Here Then." Said Gumball_

They Took Out A Plaid Blanket From The Basket, And Then They Set Up Their Picnic There. They Sat There For An Hour Or Two. They Continue To Talk And They Couldn't Find Anything Not To Talk About.

"_So That Really Happened?" Said Gumball_

"_Yeah, But It Wasn't His Fault, He Wasn't Looking Where He Was Going. That's Not Much Of A Surprise To Us." Said Sarah._

They Laughed After That, Though It Seemed That They Were Really Good Friends.

"_You Know, I Really Like Talking To Sarah. There's Not One Thing I Can Find That Isn't Interesting About You, Sarah." Said Gumball_

"_Well, I Like Talking To You Too, Alex." Said Sarah._

Then After A Small Moment Of Silence, Sarah Broke It.

"_You Know Alex, I Like You." Said Sarah_

"_Thanks, I Like You Too." Said Gumball_

"_No I Mean Like "Like" You." Said Sarah_

"_What's The Different?" Said Gumball_

Sarah Couldn't Help But Giggle, But She Knew That She Had To Tell Him How She Felt About Him.

"_No, I Mean In The "Boyfriend And Girlfriend." Way." Said Sarah._

"_What Do You Mean?" Said Gumball_

"_Alex, I Think I Love You." Said Sarah._

"_What?" Said Gumball, Shocked And Confused_

"_Well, You And I Get Along So Well, And I Can't Remember A Time That I Had This Much Fun With Anyone I Know, Besides You." Said Sarah_

"_Sarah Look, I've Been Through A Lot And I Don't Think I Should Start A Relationship So Soon. You Know I Like You, But I Just Can't At The Moment." Said Gumball, While Holding Her Hands, Trying To Go Easy On Her._

"_I Guess, I Understand. But Can You At Least We Will Be Together Some Day." Said Sarah._

He Grew A Small Smile And Knew That She Was Great, But He Had One Back At Elmore.

"_Some Day, Sarah. Some Day." Said Gumball_

She Decided To Hug Him, And Then Gave Him A Small Kiss On His Cheek.

"_Thanks For Being My Friend." Said Sarah, Whispering It To His Ear._

After That, He Knew That He Couldn't Have Those Kinds Of Feelings For Her. Though He Knew That He Can Still Be Her Friend. Then They Decided To Pack Up And Go Home.

They Continue To Talk On Their Way back And Before They Knew It, It Was Almost Night Time, And Then They Went back To The Apartment, But What Happened Was Out Of The Ordinary.

The Minute That They Stepped In The Room, Sarah Was Shot With A Dart To Her To Neck And Gumball Saw That And She Fell, But He Caught Her. He Then Saw 3 Special Ops Agents.

"_We Are Not Here To Fight You, Watterson." Said One Of The Special Ops Agents._

"_What Do You Want Then?" Said Gumball_

"_We Want To Make A Deal With You." Said The Special Agents._

"_What Kind Of Deal?" Said Gumball_

"_The Deal Is You Do One Mission For The Government, Save The World, And In Exchange, We Take Off Both Off Bounties And We You Can Keep The Suit, Without Any Worry Anymore Of Us Taking It Back." Said The Agent_

Gumball Thought About It For Awhile About It. He Realized That If He Does It, Then He Can Go Back To Elmore, But Leave Ashville And Sarah.

"_What Happens To Sarah?" Said Gumball_

"_Her Memory Will Be Erased Since She Has Seen You. Once It Has Been Erased, She Will Have No Memory Of You Or You Ever Being Here Or Ashville." Said The Agent_

Gumball Knew That He Made A Good Friendship With Her, But He Knows That He Has To Go Back To Elmore. On The Other Hand, They Were Good Friends, She Can't Abandon Her.

"_I Want To Know What I have To Do, So I Can See If I Should Stay Or Go Back." Said Gumball_

"_Actually, You Have No Choice When You See What You Have To Do." Said The Agent_

One Of The Agents Went Over To The TV And Turned On To Elmore News.

"_We Bring You Live Of Elmore Downtown, When We Thought We Can Rebuild Elmore Caused By The T-Rex Yesterday. We Were Wrong. We Bring You Live To The Town's Central Building, Where You Can See That A Masked Vigilante That Seemed To Be Wearing All White, But Appears To Have Telekinetic Powers And Can Fly. As You Can See, The Masked Vigilante That Goes To The Name "Snow." Has A Couple Of Hostages That Are Local Residents Penny Fitzgerald With Her Family And The Watterson's Family. You Might Know Them As Their Son Is Put Up For A Bounty And Has Gone Missing. Wait A Minute, A Message Is Being Sent By Snow." Said The Reporter._

The Camera Points To Snow And Shows Her In Mid Air With A Microphone.

"_My Name Is Snow. My Reason Is Clear, I Want The Black-Cat And Will Kill The Hostages If The Black-Cat Doesn't Come. I Will Start With The Young Peanut-Antlered Girl." Said Snow, Grabbing Penny, While Flying Away From The Building And Seems As Snow Will Drop Her._

"_Do You Have Any Words To Say?" Said Snow, With A Microphone Pointing To Penny._

"_Black-Cat, If You're Watching This, Please Save Us. You're Our Only Hope." Said Penny, While Crying A Bit. _

"_I Need You." Said Penny Staring At The Camera._

At That Moment, Gumball Knew What He Had To Do. He Needed To take The Deal To Save His Friends, Family, And Penny.

"_I'll Do It." Said Gumball._

"_Good Choice. While You're Gone, We Will Stay Here And Make Sure We Do As We Are Told, But Take This Pill." Said The Agent, Handing Gumball The Pill_

"_What Does It Do?" Said Gumball_

"_It Will Erase The Memory Of The Victim And Make Them Forget What They Were Doing, But Only For The Past 24 Hours." Said The Agent._

Gumball Put The Pill In His Pocket. After That He Toke Off His Clothes And Got Into His Black-Cat Costume And Put The Pill In The Suit's Pocket. He Then Took One Glance At Them And Then Flew Away Top Elmore To Save His Friends, Family, And Penny From A Horrible Death.

**That Is The End Of Chapter 3. To Tune In For The Final Chapter, But Will Be A 2 Part Chapter. Anyways I Will Not Update This Too Soon, Though Since This Is The Finale Of The Black-Cat Story. My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I'm Signing Off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	4. The Final Battle

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. Welcome To The Finale Of Black-Cat, I Decided Not To Do A 2 Part Chapter And Just Finish The Story Instead. Now This Will Be One Of The Most Exciting, Heart Stopping, And Shocking Chapter Of The Black-Cat Story. Now After This Story, I'm Not Going To Work On The Sequel. Mainly Because I Wanna Work More On My 200 Story, So Don't Expect A Sequel For A While. Anyway, Here Is Your And Final Chapter Of Black-Cat. Enjoy**

Snow Was Expecting The Black-Cat Anytime Soon, So Snow Flew Back To The Building And Regroup Penny, With Her Family And Gumball's Family, Who Were All Tied Up Because Of Snow. For Some Reason, Snow Had Something Against The Black-Cat.

When She Regrouped Penny With The Others, They Had Fear In Their Eyes. Snow Wasn't Like Any Kind Of Person.

"_What Are You Going To Do To Us?" Said Penny_

"_If The Black-Cat Doesn't Show Up, I'm Going Have To Kill You All." Said Snow_

"_What Do You Have Against The Black-Cat?" Asked Darwin, Who All Of Them Were Tied Up._

"_I Have My Reasons, But This Isn't About The Black-Cat." Said Snow_

"_Then What Is This About Then?" Said Anais_

"_It Actually Has To Do With One Of You." Said Snow_

"_Who?" Said Darwin_

"_Figure It Out." Said Snow_

Then Snow Flew Out Of The Building. The Building Was Tall, But Where They Were Wasn't The Best Spot. You See, The Building's Windows Are All Gone And Destroyed And Nothing Is There, But The Hostages. With Snow Flying Around To Check Around, With Them Wondering What Could They Have Done To This Villain? They Don't Recall Anything Bad To Do With Anyone, But Even The Darkest Of Secrets Can Still Come Back To Haunt You.

Though Back On The Ground, The Police Weren't Doing Any Better. With Snow In Control, They Couldn't Go Anywhere Near The Building, Or Come Back With A Dead Body. Everyone They Knew Was Down There. Ms. Simian, Who Wished She They Would Be Saved. Tobias, Was Also There, But Still Had A Broken Arm, Back A Couple Weeks By Gumball Because Of The Bounty. Jamie, Who Just Couldn't Withstand Seeing Anyone She Knows To Die. Masami, Who Wished To See Darwin Alive, A Boy She Tried To Get To Kiss Her, Who Just Hope For Forgiveness. And So Many Others.

Snow Came Back To The Building And Still Had No Sign Of The Black-Cat Being There, But Snow Knew She Had To Start The Killings Of Hostages.

"_I Still Haven't Seen The Black-Cat, So Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures. So I'm Going To Start To Get One Hostage One By One And Drop Them To Their Deaths." Said Snow_

"_What! You Can't Just Kill Us." Said Penny_

"_How About I Start With You." Said Snow_

Snow Grabbed Penny's Antler And She Was In A Little Bit Of Pain, Since It Feels Like Someone Pulling On Your Hair. Snow Grabbed Penny And Flew To The Edge Of The Building And Was In Position To Drop. Soon Police Officers Started To Notice, But Remember That If They Get Close, Then Snow Would Kill The Victim In The Air.

"_Listen Up!" Yelled Snow, Trying To Get Everyone's Attention._

They Looked Up And Saw Snow With Penny On Her Arm, But Penny Is Struggling. People Started To Worry About Dying. Though The Person More Scared About Her Dying Was Her Dad.

"_Just Leave Her Alone!" Yelled Mr. Fitzgerald_

"_Shut Up! Or I Kill You Both!" Yelled Snow_

They All Stood In Silence. Snow Was In Control And She Can Drop Her And No One Can Do A Thing, So They Try Not To Tick Her Off.

"_People Of Elmore, I Have Waited Patiently For The Black-Cat. And Where Is He? I Have Waited Too Long, So I Am Dropping The First Hostage. Any Last Words?" Said Snow_

"_I Love Gumball Watterson. I Just He Was Here So He Can Hear Me Say That." Said Penny, Letting Out A Tear From Her Eye_

Snow Seemed A Little Ticked Off By That Little Speech By Her. So She Raised Her Hand And Seemed That She Would Throw Her Down, Instead Of Just Letting Go.

"_Have A Nice Fall!" Said Snow_

She Threw Penny Down And She Was Falling Down Faster Than Expected, But Then Out Of No Where, The Black-Cat Came Out And Grabbed Her Before She Hit The Ground. Penny Opened Her Eyes And Saw That She Was Saved By The Black-Cat, Yet Again, But Then She Saw Snow Creeping Up On The Black-Cat.

"_Look Out!" Said Penny_

He Turned Around And Received A Punched From Snow. With That, He Spiraled Back Down And Crashed To A Building, That Punched Made Him Let Go Of Penny, But Snow Grabbed Her And Went Back Up To The Top Of The Building And Re-Grouped Her With The Others. As Snow Put Penny Back With The Others. Penny Was A Little Confused.

"_Why Did You Do That?" Said Penny_

"_I Have Him Where I Want Him." Said Snow, With A Sinister Smile._

Black-Cat Got Of The Building But Fell Down 10 Stories High And Crashed Down To Floor. He Saw That Snow Had Made Damage To The Suit, Which Was A First. Black-Cat Remembered Why He IS Doing This, So He Got Up And Saw Police Officers Around With Weapons, But One Officer Offered A Hand To Him. Black-Cat Grabbed His Hand And Got Up. He Saw That They Knew That They Needed His Help, More Than Ever.

"_Go Save Them. You're A Hero. And We Can't Stop You." Said The Fellow Officer That Offered His Hand To Him._

He Couldn't Believe It, But He Knew That He Knew What He Was Doing Was For Good. No Reason To Arrest Him. He Knew That He Shouldn't Give Up. He Flew Back Up And Everyone Cheered For Him. They Cheered As He Flew Back. When Black-Cat Saw That No One Was There, Except Penny, Her Family, And His Family. Though Something Didn't Feel Right.

"_Run! Run! Run! It's A Trap!" Yelled Penny, Trying To Warn Him._

Then The Black-Cat Heard Running From Behind And Turned And Received A Massive Punch From Snow. That Punch Took Off A Piece Off His Mask. Though Only His Left Eye Though. Thankfully, Even With That Part Gone, No One Can Recognize Him.

The Black-Cat Fell To The Edge Of The Building, But Was Still Hanging On. People Started To Worry, From The Ground. They Worried That There May Be Someone That Can Beat Or That He Finally Met His Match.

Snow Grabbed Black-Cat From His Neck And Was Back At The Building, But Was Still In Snow's Hand.

"_Do You Know Why I'm Doing?" Said Snow, Still With Black-Cat In Her Hand._

"_No. Why?" Said Black-Cat, Who Was Getting Choked A Bit._

"_It's All Because Of That Girl." Said Snow, While Pointing To Penny_

"_What Does She Have To Do With This?" Said Black-Cat_

"_I Won't Tell, But I Will Be Happy That She Will Die By My Hands." Said Snow._

Penny Was Frightened By That, If Black-Cat Can't Beat Snow, Then Who Can. Black-Cat Was A Little Angered By That. He Promised That She Wouldn't Die And That He Would Protect Her, No Matter What.

"_No If I Can Do Something About It!" Yelled Black-Cat_

Then He Elbowed Snow's Hand And Punched Snow. Snow Was Quite Impressed That He Can Land That Kind Of Punch. With That, The Final Battle Began.

"_I Didn't Expect That. Bu I Think You'll Die A Worthy Opponent." Said Snow_

With That, Snow Tried To Punch, Left To Right, But Was Blocked By The Black-Cat, But When He Tried To Punch Then Give Snow A Kick To The Head, But Was Blocked When Snow Grabbed His Leg And Flipped Him. Though They Kept Fighting And Fighting, But Nothing Seemed To Work With Them.

Then Snow Thought Of Something That Can Finally End This Madness Of non-sense Of Fighting. Then Black-Cat Stopped Completely, He Couldn't Move Or Anything. Snow Used Telekinetic Powers On Him. Snow Used It To Float Him Off And Decided To End One Mystery Before Snow Finishes Him Off.

"_I Think It's Time To See Who Is Behind The Mask. Don't You Think?" Said Snow_

Black-Cat Couldn't Move And Was Helpless. Snow Used The Powers To Set Fire On His Mask, By Making Black-Cat Use His Own Weapons Against Himself. As It Burned He Screamed In Agony, Then When He Still Didn't Want To Take It Off. Snow Was Angry So Snow Ran To Him And Punched

**(Originally Snow Was Supposed To Kick Gumball, But You'll Understand Why I Took Out When You Continue To Read On.)**

The Mask Off Of Him. They Had Stopped Burning, But His Face Was Revealed, But Since Of That Punch, His Face Was Still Not Shown Since He Faced The Floor.

Snow Decided To Grab His Head And Check Who It Was. When Snow Grabbed His Head, Snow Took Out A Gun.

"_Now Let's See Who You Really Are." Said Snow_

Snow Turned His Head Over And Was About To Shoot, But Saw Something That She Didn't Expect. Black-Cat Was Gumball Watterson.

"_Gumball?" Said Snow, Quite Confused._

Then Penny And Everyone Else That Was Held Hostage, Saw Who Black-Cat Really Was.

"_Oh My God." Said Penny_

"_I Don't Believe It." Said Darwin_

"_It Can't Be. That's Impossible." Said Anais_

Gumball Started To Regain Conciseness. Then He Got Up And Was Still A Little Dizzy After That Massive Punch, But Then Noticed That Everyone Was Staring At Him. Then He Saw His Mask On The Floor. He Then Realized That His Cover Was Blown, They All Knew Who Black-Cat Was. Everyone There Was Pretty Shocked, But Who Was Even More Shocked Was Snow.

"_You're The Black-Cat?" Said Snow_

"_Yes. I Am The Black-Cat." Said Gumball, Now Without His Mask._

"_This Changes Everything." Said Snow_

"_Why?" Said Gumball._

Snow Then Took Off The Mask That Hid Snow's Identity And It Revealed To Be Carrie.

"_Carrie?" Said Gumball_

Now Everyone There, Didn't Know What To Believe. They Couldn't Believe That Their Dear Gumball Was The Masked Vigilante Who Protected Elmore And Carrie Was The Masked Villain That Caused All This Destruction.

"_Yeah." Said Carrie, Now Without Her Mask._

"_Why Did You Do This?" Said Gumball._

"_Look, I Didn't Intend This To Go Out This Way. How About I Make You A Deal?" Said Carrie_

"_What Kind Of Deal?" Said Gumball_

"_If You Leave Elmore Forever, Then I Will Spare Your And Their Lives." Said Carrie_

"_Carrie, That Isn't Going To Work." Said Gumball_

"_You Don't Understand. I Needed To Kill The Black-Cat, But I Can't Kill You." Said Carrie, But Her Eyes Started To Water Up_

"_Then Stop This And No One Needs To Die And We Can All Forget This Ever Happened." Said Gumball, Trying To Convince_

"_I Can't Do That Now. I've Gotten Too Far In This." Said Carrie_

"_Then Stop Now." Said Gumball_

"_I Can't!" Yelled Carrie, Trying To Reason With Him_

"_Why Not?" Said Gumball_

"_Because This Was All Because Of You And Penny." Said Carrie_

"_What Do Penny And I Have To Do With This? Tell Me Carrie." Said Gumball_

"_It All Started When You Guys Started To Go Out." Said Carrie_

"_That's It?" Said Gumball_

"_No. You And I Are Supposed To Be Together. Gumball, I Love You." Said Carrie_

Now Everyone Was In Complete Shock. What They Have Seen And Hear Has Just Gotten To Be Far More Than They Can Handle. They Couldn't Believe That Carrie Actually Had Feelings For Him And It Was All Because Of Gumball And Penny.

"_Carrie, I Had No Idea." Said Gumball_

"_Of Course You Didn't. You Never Did, Because You Always Spend Time With Her. We Were Friends, But I Wanted To Be More, But No. You Had To Keep Spending Time With Her. Please, I Don't Want To Kill, So Please Leave." Said Carrie, Releasing A Tear From Her Eye._

"_I'm Sorry. But If It Means That I Have To Leave Penny And Everyone I Know, Then There Is No Point In Life To Continue. So My Answer Is No, I'm Not Going Anywhere Because I Have No Choice, But Stay For Them." Said Gumball_

After That, Little Speech, Penny Felt That Gumball Meant The World To Her And Penny Meant The World To Gumball. Though Carrie Knew That If He Is Going To Stay, Then She Is Going To Have To Kill Gumball.

"_Fine. Then I Have No Choice, But To Kill You." Said Carrie._

Then They Knew That Their Final Battle Depended On Everything, But Can He Really Hurt Her? He Knew That He Needed To Beat Her, But When She Land The First Punch, She Continued And Was Beating Him, But When Tried To Counter It. Though It Was Unsuccessful And Received A Massive Punch. Then He Fell To The Floor On The Edge Of The Building, He Knew That He Was Done For.

Carrie Grabbed The Gun And Shot His Boots, So He Wouldn't Fly Anymore. Then Gumball Turned To Penny And He Knew That This Was The End Of Him And He May Never See Penny Again.

"_I Love You Penny." Said Gumball, Growing A Small Smile_

Penny Was Crying, But Couldn't help And Grow A Small Smile At Him As Well.

"_I Love You, Too." Said Penny, Still Crying._

People Around Couldn't Help, But Say "Aw!" In A Happy Mood, Since It's Love. Almost Everyone Agreed With Them. Almost Everyone. Carrie Was Outraged, So She Picked Him Off And Threw Him Off The Building.

"_Gumball!" Yelled Penny_

Gumball's Boots Were Damaged, Meaning He Couldn't Fly Anymore. He Knew He Was Going To Die. Then He Had An Idea When Saw A Couple Of Gasoline Tanks On His Way Down. He Used His Gloves And Sprayed Out Fire On His Way, But It Caused An Explosion On His Way Done.

The Tanks Caused A Big Explosion And They Saw That A Big Fire Broke Out. Everyone Saw That The Black-Cat Was Dead. There Was No Way He Could Have Survived. Everyone Saw, The People Of Elmore, And The People On Top Building.

Penny Saw He Died In That Explosion. Carrie And The Rest Of Them Saw, They Were Crying, Seeing That Gumball Was Dead. Even People On The Ground, They Didn't Know That Black-Cat Was Gumball, Nonetheless They Grew Tears. Seeing That Their Avenger Was Dead. He Was Finally Killed.

Then When The Smoke Cleared Up And Saw That No Body Was There. Back At The Top, They Were Still Very Sad. Then They Heard Something. The Elevator That Lead Up There Was Coming Up. Then It Opened And They Saw Gumball, Burned But Alive. They Were Relieved, But Don't Know How He Survived.

"_Miss Me?" Said Gumball_

"_How- How Did You Survive?" Said Carrie_

"_Well I Used The Fire As A Diversion, So The Impact Of The Fire Made Me Go Back Into The Building And Since I Couldn't Fly, I Had To Use The Elevator." Said Gumball _

"_Well It Doesn't Matter Now, I'll Have To Kill You." Said Carrie_

"_Yeah I Know, But I Wi- Hey You Got Something On Your Neck." Said Gumball_

"_Where?" Said Carrie, Looking At Her Neck, Providing A Clear Spot On One Spot_

Then Gumball Pointed His Arm And It Shot A Dart, With That, It Knocked Out Carrie. Then He Got Closer To Her, Even If She Was Knocked Out.

"_There." Said Gumball, Talking About The Dart._

Then He Went Over To Penny And The Rest Of Them And Untied Them All. Then After He Untied Them, Penny Hugged Them And They All Hugged Him.

"_I'm Glad You're Alive, Gumball." Said Penny._

After That, They Ended Their Hug And He Headed Over To An Unconscious Carrie. He Bend Down And Remembered Something.

"_What Are You Going To Do Gumball?" Said Penny_

"_Carrie Was Still Our Friend. We Need To Forget About This." Said Gumball_

"_Gumball, She Kidnapped Us And Nearly Killed Us." Said Anais_

"_Still, Maybe We Should Give Her Another Chance." Said Gumball_

"_She Still Has That Thought In Her Mind, How Do You Plan On Erasing That?" Said Penny_

"_Easy. With This?" Said Gumball, Pulling Out The Pill That The Agents Gave Him_

"_What's That?" Said Anais_

"_A Pill That Erases The Mind Of Someone From The Past 24 Hours And Will Never Remember It And No Chance Of That Memory Re-Creating Again." Said Gumball_

"_So You're Saying That It Will Erase Her Memory And She Won't Remember Any Of This And She Can't Do It Again And Will Not Repeat It?" Said Anais._

"_Yeah. Think About, If I Give Her The Pill, Then The thought Of Her And Me Being Together Will Never Return And We All Can Return Back To Normal." Said Gumball_

"_I Guess That's Okay." Said Penny._

Gumball Gives Her The Pill And Makes Her Swallow It And Takes Off Her Costume And Back To Her Normal Clothes, Since It Was Just Under It.

"_All You Guys Have To Do Is Say That She Was A Hostage And Snow Was Gone Already. Sounds Good?" Said Gumball_

"_Fine." Said Penny, Not Ready To Just Give That Up._

"_Wait. What About You And Your Mask." Said Darwin_

Gumball Decided To Get His Mask And Put it On.

"_Elmore Needs To Know The Truth About Me, So Let's Show It In A Bang?" Said Gumball._

They Decided To Go With It, Then They Went Inside In The Elevator And Proceed Down. After Quite A Short Wait, They Reached The Ground And Then Saw Everyone Down.

Then Everyone Around Cheered And Clapped For The Black-Cat Saving Them. Then Left The Building And Then A News Reporter Went To The Black-Cat.

"_Hello, Channel 14 News, Would You Like To Make A Statement." Said The Reporter, Pointing A Microphone At Him._

"_Actually I Do. I Want All Of Elmore To Hear It Though." Said Gumball, In His Black-Cat's Voice_

"_Everyone! The Black-Cat Has Something To Say To You." Said The Reporter_

Then Everyone Turned To Them And Were Expecting Something. The Black-Cat And Everyone Else Were In Front Of The Building And Gumball Had A Microphone, Provided From The Reporter.

"_I Actually Came To Say That I Saved These People And I Want To Retire." Said The Black-Cat_

Everyone Around Gasped At Him. Then Someone From There Asked Why.

"_I've Realized That I Need To Live A Normal Life And This I Just Can't Keep Up, But I Have Seen Real Change In Elmore. There Is Barely Any Crime Left, So I Don't Think They Need Me Anymore, But I'm Going To Take Off My Mask And Reveal To You Who I Am." Said The Black-Cat_

He Dropped The Microphone And Later Grabbed His Mask And Took It Off. Then Showed His Face To Elmore. Most Of Them Just Couldn't Believe That A 12 Year Old Could Have Done These Heroic Acts. Then After That Everyone Around Was Silent, But Then Someone Clapped And Then They All Decided To Clap. They Realize What He Was Doing And They Were Accepting It, So People Started To Cheer For Him.

Then Penny Got Close To Him And Smile At Him, Then He Did As Well. Then They Shared A Kiss In Front Of Them. They Continued To Cheer And Realized What Done Is Done. Black-Cat is No More, But His Legacy Will Live On.

-One Week Later, 8:30 A.M.-

Everything Was Peaceful In Elmore Now. People Didn't Have To Worry About Villains And Such. Also That The Bounty On Gumball And Black-Cat Were No More. There Gumball Was Sleeping, But Then Woke Up Feeling Okay. Then He Went Downstairs, But Saw A Package Down There. He Grabbed It And Saw That It Had A Letter And Was In The House. He Grabbed The Letter And Read It.

"_Dear Gumball Watterson. What You Did Showed True Heroism, Therefore We Also Saw That Your Suit Was Damaged, So We Got You A New One. Even Though You Said You're Done. There Is Still Things We May Need You To Do If Something Is Wrong. Signed The Creators." Said Gumball, Reading The Letter Out Loud. _

Gumball Grabbed The Package And Put it In His Closet And Didn't Bother To Check It Out. He Knew That He Just Wanted To Live A Normal Life. Then He Put On His Regular Clothes And Head Out To Take A Nice Walk. With That, End His Tale Of The Black-Cat, But It Was Far From Over.

**There You Guys Go. The Final Chapter Of The Black-Cat. How Did You Guys Like It? Tell Me In The Reviews, Anonymous Or An Account, But I Will Say This With Pride And Joy. My Name Is EvelioandZgroup, I'm Signing Off The Final Chapter Of This Great Story.**

**The Amazing World Of Gumball Belongs To Cartoon Network.**

**The Setting Ashville And OC Sarah Belong To Me.**

**Black-Cat Is Considered An AC (Alternated Character.) Meaning Half For The Rights. But Still Is My Mine, But Just The Alter Ego Of Gumball**

**The Plot Belongs To Z Group Production/Network © 2012**


End file.
